This invention relates generally to apparatuses for automatically stacking steel shapes conveyed continuously with high precision, particularly to an apparatus adapted to stack small-size steel shapes each having, for example, 25-60 mm width of the flange.
Generally, when steel shapes are forwarded as goods, they are handled in units of bundles each of predetermined weight or number of pieces, and, accordingly, it is necessary to stack and bundle successively the continuously produced steel shapes in a desired form.
Conventionally, these processes in the final stage of a rolling process have been done manually or mechanically in part but have inefficient. Furthermore, an apparatus of this type in which a part of the process is mechanized has a complex structure, and, in addition, the processing cycle is slow, whereby, even if rationalization and improvement in the rolling process are achieved, the result is a reduction in the efficiency in the final stage.